


Safe

by cchasing_the_sunn



Series: Supergirl Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I just love angst apparently, I promise, no one's dead or dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchasing_the_sunn/pseuds/cchasing_the_sunn
Summary: Prompt: Sanvers + Skin on SkinJust a small one shot about what I picture happening after 2x19.Maggie can't sleep. She found it damn near impossible to.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, all mistakes are my own, I hope you enjoy :)

Maggie couldn’t sleep. She found it damn near impossible to. When she closed her eyes she saw Alex floating lifelessly in that glass cage. Maggie feared that she was dreaming and when she closed her eyes she was tuning back into reality.

Mumbling caught Maggie’s attention and she smiled. Kara was fast asleep on the couch; refusing to be out of earshot of Alex’s heartbeat. Maggie couldn’t blame her. She was surprised that Kara hadn’t taken up the space on Alex’s other side and sandwiched Alex in; the bed was big enough. But Maggie was thankful for the space. They had butted heads and fought all day, before finally, _finally_ , putting their differences aside in order to put together a solid plan. They both had the same goal, both just had different methods to achieve it.

Maggie rolled over onto her side, facing Alex’s peacefully sleeping form. Alex’s face was clear of any frown lines, her brow remained relaxed and not crinkled in the way it got when Alex was having a bad dream. Maggie cuddled into Alex and gripped Alex’s tank top in a white knuckled grip, pulling it down slightly. Maggie rested her head on the now exposed skin of Alex’s chest; her cheek flush against Alex’s chest, her ear over Alex’s heart. Alex shifted slightly in her sleep, her arm under Maggie moving around Maggie’s shoulders and her hand coming to rest in Maggie’s hair.

The steady beat of Alex’s heart calmed Maggie’s raging anxiety. She released Alex’s tank top and wrapped her arm around Alex’s middle. She almost lost Alex today. One of the greatest things in her life was almost ripped out of her grasp.

Alex slept as if it were another night, like she didn’t almost die; like almost dying was a common occurrence. Maggie supposed it was; having Supergirl as a sister. Maggie didn’t want to put excessive thought on what Alex could have possibly gone through that almost dying in a glass tank via drowning didn’t give her bad dreams.

Maggie would be talking to Alex about how ready she was to trade her life, how easily Alex had made her peace and accepted that she was going to die. How many times has Alex readily and willingly placed her life on the line to protect Kara? Maggie shook the thought free; Kara would do the same for Alex just as quickly; she had seen it today, somewhere between their arguments, Maggie saw it. Maggie would make Alex promise that she would always fight; that she would always do her fucking best to come home to her.

But for now? For now, Maggie was going to hold tight to Alex and try to sleep. For now Maggie was going to bask in the feeling of Alex’s skin on hers, she was going to savor the feeling of surviving another day, she was going to sleep wrapped in the warmth of Alex, and she was going to use Alex’s heartbeat as a lullaby.

Maggie slipped her hand under Alex’s tank top and pressed her open palm against Alex’s stomach. The feeling of their bodies pressed together helped keep Maggie grounded in the present. Alex was here right now; she wasn’t trapped in a glass box; she was safe. Safely tucked into bed, Supergirl on guard, and safely wrapped in Maggie’s arms.

Alex was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt from Tumblr  
> Come say hi :D  
> cchassing-the-sunn


End file.
